1800c (WOD)
The nineteenth century in the World of Darkness timeline. *1800s *1810s *1820s *1830s *1840s *1850s *1860s *1870s *1880s *1890s *1900 Events * A British platoon encounters a local tribe. Soldiers begin to go missing during the night, replaced with Fetish Statues. * Somewhere in this century an Ananasi named Abiele Dumont invents a flyfot (that is, a fetish) called the Armoire of Abiele. * During this century the thus-far Indian and Chinese Khan begin to breed with the English that have arrived in their homelands, largely out of respect for their ability and ferocity. * Clouster's Purge, a bloody war between the Khan Lord Clouster and Sultan Jampal of India during this time. Thirty Khan died, along with many more Kinfolk; the war aggravated tensions between the Indians and the English, and would eventually be revived in the 1940s-1950s in the Nagda-Rackbur War. * Garou of various tribes begin to enter Egypt, interested in the cause of taking this land from the vampires that ruled it and in breaking the Silent Striders' curse. , p. 78 * The inbred Bubasti Bastet become stronger due to new blood from European genes. * Agents of the Wyrm begin sowing seeds for the Bolshevik Revolution in Russia. * Wendigo spread south, all the way into Mexico. * Stargazers' homelands begin to fall to the Wyrm. This continues up to the present. * Most modern magick colleges are founded in this century. * Syed Pinckney is a surgeon and a barber. * An early Time-Motion Manager named Forge creates the Time-Motion Study Procedure to help him determine the most efficient means of assembling HIT Mark IIIs. * Many occult groups are founded this century, most of whom claim descent from the Rosicrucian Brotherhoood. * The field of "psychical studies" comes about as an attempt to scientifically quantify the paranormal abilities of humanity. * Porthos Fitz-Empress owns large plantations in North Carolina and Tennessee, concealing and guarding two private Nodes. * Julian Spence begins a self-study of the long-term effects of opium on the brain. * Japan's feudal period lasts until this time. As Japan industrializes, water pollution causes many native kappa to sicken and die. * The Void Engineers have spaceships during this century. They use them to reach the Universe behind the Horizon mid-century. * Darkside Moon Base is constructed. * The Order of the Black Willow, a British sect of the Euthanatos, falls to infernalism. Still, many Romantics seize the symbol of autumn representing death and decay as part of the circle of life. Their neo-Gothic descendants carry on the trend. * The Nephite Priesthood has its origin in Mormonism. * The mystic backlash of this century, as well as the addition of two unpredictable and new Conventions to the Order of Reason, gives the Traditions an edge. * London becomes a focal point for the Invisible Exchequer's efforts this century. * The Void Seekers have nearly completed their work, as most of the Earth has been explored. * The rise of feminist writers like brings a new awareness of the rights of women to society at large. This further supports the Sisters of Hippolyta. * The popularization of Arabian and Persian cultures by Sir and other adventurers causes the Taftâni to relax and come back into the public eye. * Accounts of large quadrupeds with long necks and tails come out of the Congo. These creatures are dubbed mokole-mbembe. * The dynasty of the Rama family reforms Siamese law and expands its borders, conquering Chiang Mai and subjugating Cambodia. * Until this century, there is only one female Wu Lung: the Phoenix Empress. * European imperialism in China leads to a backlash against the Celestial Chorus. * Many of Myanmar's "Karen" ethnic group are converted by Baptist missionaries. * The Technocratic Union "clears the way," allowing the Order of Hermes to make inroads into the Middle Kingdom. * Wesleyan Revival occurs in response to the excesses of the Roman Catholic Church. * The Knights of St. George and the Dragon become the first of the Celestial Chorus' old guardian orders to admit men and women equally. * The Acharne originate in the cults of Greece. * Slavery ends in Eastern Europe, which begins an exodus of Roma to North America. * The Ghost Wheel Society first appears in the American West. * An Ecstatic shaman, William Cross, publishes The Journeys of William Cross. The journal is the first known mention of the Emerald Queen. * Aboriginal Australian rock paintings depict the Prince of Nightmares. * Two things keep the Artificers busy during this century: following up on industrial processes and the obsession with refining the previous generations of analog computers. * The Baruti begin to fear that the destruction of ancient traditions is starting to outpace their ability to salvage lost information. * Only the continued presence of Senex prevents the Euthanatos from declaring the Madzimbabwe defunct. * writes a series of children's books where heroes go from rags to riches through hard work, luck, and good deeds. * Some shamans still practise in some small towns in Europe as late as this century. * Although the Muse of Horror has been around as long as mankind, it is only this century that one of the most of the Western world gives her a name: Lenore. * The Electrodyne Engineers discover Etherspace. * Russian military records describe what they call almas and kaptars in Central Asia. Historians will later realize they're surviving populations of Homo habilis. * Some Technocrats examining governmental forms become enamored of the ideas of Proudhon, Bakunin and Kropotkin, which come to be called the anarchist movement. * The Reality Coders first appear. * Reports begin of some sort of spirit/ghost/demon/thing which attacks people through mirrors after a light goes out. * By this time, the Maximi of the Order of Reason become renamed the Invisible Collegium. Early 1800s * Aida-Wedo Mangum spends much of her time living and socializing with the free black and Creole society of New Orleans. * The Pupils of Parmenides finally untangle themselves from the Celestial Chorus early this century. * Marianna of Balador is born in Venice, and Awakens at a young age. * Charles Babbage invents the first difference engine, and later the analytical engine. Artificers appropriate one of Babbage's analytical engines and begin applying a sentience-expanding algorithm. At the χth iteration, the Computer gains sentience as a spirit of technology merges with it. * By this century, due to corruption and complacency, a dedicated Daedalean will almost certainly be killed as a threat to the "greater good." * Early this century, a young man accompanies survey missions of the new United States of America. He encounters a Deep Universe entity who introduces him to travel beyond the Gauntlet. He spends the following decades mapping the Near Universe, and later produces the theory of Dimensional Science. * Marie Laveau and Dr. John unite different factions in New Orleans into a single Craft, the Bata'a. * China's population has swelled to 300 million by this century. * By this century, French excursions into the Mekong threaten Siamese sovereignty. * Early 1800s: Individual Get of Fenris begin to arrive in Australia, as well as the first Silent Striders. , 80 * Early 1800s: The first colonies of Ananasi crop up in Mexico. * Pittsburgh and its surrounding communities grow at an extraordinary rate. * The Pleroma Project is established outside New Madrid, Missouri. * The Order of Reason is in complete disarray, existing in name only. The situation leads to the Promethean Plague. * Zhun Liao is considered one of China's foremost creators of Wonders. Between the 16th century and now, she creates the Inestimably Lovely Plum Blossom Dream Fan of Madam Zhun Liao. Mid-1800s * Forces of the Wyrm nearly seize the Sept of the White Water at Niagara Falls, but Kinfolk of the Fianna and the Fianna themselves helped to save it, beginning the shared use of the caern between the Uktena and the Fianna to this day. * Children of Gaia openly mingle with the Native Americans in the Seattle area until this time. Their presence is the likely origin of the legend of the Sasquatch. * The Ecstatics dedicate a series of public baths, called Piacere, to the Celestial Chorus and place them in Concordia's Prime Ward. * Tom "Laughing Eagle" Smithson is captured and sent to the Null-B Construct for slave labour. * Russian traders and missionaries begin invading Siberia in increasing numbers. Late 1800s * Glass Walkers "discover" the Caern of the Solar Barque in Heliopolis, and claim it as their own. * The hostilities between the Pumonca and Old World Garou die down in the face of their massive common foe, the Storm Eater. * The Storm Eater's escape from its bonds eventually rouses many Mountain Guardian Gurahl from slumber to help in the battle to defeat it. * The squalor, overcrowding and disease rampant in this century cause the Masses to lose faith in technology, so they turn to spiritualism, giving the Superstitionists a big boost in the waning years of the century. Awakenings increase as people grow dissatisfied with industrialism. Among those who benefit are the Verbena's Moon-Seekers. * The Wing Kong Elite cabal is founded. * A French tradesman and female samurai marry, and produce André Takahashi. * Experts believe the Mafia is imported to America by Italian immigrants at the end of this century. * Struggles between the Invisible Exchequer and vampires rock criminal organizations around the world. * Triad members who come to the United States begin to create "tongs." * The Technocracy arrives in the Inventium, upsetting the balance. * The Explorators and the Electrodyne Engineers begin an extraterrestrial rivalry. * Wolfgang von Reismann's alchemical longevity keeps him alive until late this century. * At the end of this century, the modern Technocratic Union is founded. A Time Table covering the next 50 years is laid out. The Precepts of Damian are established. The new Progenitors change the goal of the Convention from the preservation of life to its modification. The transformation of the Invisible Exchequer from Italian banker-princes to modern industrial capitalists is complete, and renames them the Syndicate. The International Brotherhood of Mechanicians build a self-aware computer and become Iteration X in celebration. * The Sophia project gets its start within the Pleroma Project. * The original Dithyramb tablets disappear from the walls of the temple to Dionysus where they've laid for the last 2600 years. * A Virtual Adept describes magic by comparing it with sight. Some have perfect vision, some don't, and a rare few are entirely blind. *Frederick Law Olmstead, a Fianna Kinfolk, is instrumental in saving the Sept of the White Water, an Uktena caern, from agents of the Wyrm. In response, the Uktena agree to shared the caern with the Fianna. References Category:World of Darkness timeline